When you're an outsider looking in
by Perfect Rose
Summary: Life is hard when you have been forced to look after yourself from a young age and that is exactly what Zahra has had to do. With her best friend Tala at her side and a new spunk in town her life my just take a turn for the better. High School Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**When you're an outsider looking in**

**Disclaimer:** Perfect Rose does not own beyblades just the storyline.

Life is hard when you have been forced to look after yourself from a young age and that is exactly what Zahra has had to do. With her best friend Tala at her side and a new spunk in town her life my just take a turn for the better.

--------

When you're an outsider looking in the world seems different than what it really is, time seems like forever when in truth, only a few moments have passed. Seeing the world from my point of view may have some effect on you, so if you're brave or just plain foolish come with me and I will tell you a tale. A tale not for the faint of heart.

Let me set the scene for you; imagine a beautiful sunny day, two teens walking down the street laughing happily. One a female around the age of 16, her golden locks flow in the wind, her eyes are as bright and big as the ocean not far from were they walked. A black tank top hugged her curvy features, a black necklace hung from her neck, a precious treasure to her. Her shoes were a pair of simple white sneakers.

The boy was about a year older then her, his hair was a dazzling bright red in the shape of devil horns, he had two strands of hair spiked up and fall over his amazing ice blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and black pants with a silver chain dangling around his neck with a cross pendent. For shoes he wore a simple pair of black skater shoes.

"Such a wonderful day, don't you think?" Tala said as we walked down towards our school. His friendly voice made me smile "Yeah, if you're into the whole sunny happy thing." Tala laughed as he slung his arm around my shoulders "C'mon Zahra lighten up, you're killing my mood not to mention cramping my s-t-y-l-e" Tala complained "Then my job is a blatant success" I smirked as Tala looked at me wide eyed "You are pure evil!" he gushed making me laugh "And ever so proud of it!" I called over my shoulder as I raced off to school, Tala laughing as he ran after me.

--------

"Do you honestly think that any teacher would accept this piece of… Um, well scribble that you call art?" Mrs. Stanford spoke to Tala as he stood by her desk. I felt a smirk tug at my lips as I roll my eyes "Just in time for the action" I whispered as I walked past, he glanced at me and snickered "Yeah at this rate Mrs. Bitch will have a heart attack with any luck" he whispered in my ear so he wouldn't get in more trouble.

I snicker at his comment making the teachers' attention snap back at us with a nasty glare plastered on her face. "Why are you two children late?" she pleasantly demanded as if she were still teaching kindergarten. I roll my eyes yet again. "Why are you still alive?" I retorted boldly receiving another glare from 'Mrs. Bitch'. "You little wise…" She was cut off.

I look up and stared into amazing crimson orbs but instead of looking at me the gaze was directed at Mrs. Bitch with a bemused glare. I studied him for a moment he was extremely handsome with two toned blue hair, his beautiful crimson eyes shifted to me briefly before they were sent back to the teacher with a look that would kill anyone under its harsh gaze.

He had well toned arms and a well built body; he had four blue tattoos that looked like shark fins painted on his face, two on each cheek. He had a stud in his right eyebrow which gave him a slightly wild look that I found very appealing. He wore a white muscle shirt and black baggy jeans; he wore black converse shoes and had a silver chain around his neck.

I glanced at Tala and noticed that he was just as surprised as I was; I looked back to the guy and saw that he was looking at me; he smirked at me once again as if he were amused. I look at him again and raise an eyebrow. "Kai" he said taking my hand and shaking it. I smile his name suited him. "Kai" I repeated letting it roll off my tongue. "I'm Zahra" I said before I made an even bigger fool of myself. Kai nodded "Zahra," he thought about it for a minute. "Suits you."

"So what's the deal with the kindi come art teacher, give her a chance and I bet she would bite the head off small children? Like Ozzy did with the bat." Kai asked as we sat for lunch "Oh you mean our own lucky bitchy art teacher?" Tala laughed casually Kai nodded though he didn't seem to understand the humor. "She has this way of being a total bitch but still being nice at the same time, she has a sickly sweet voice that would make your teeth root if you gave it a chance. She used to teach kindergarten before she discovered that high school teachers get paid more and here she is." I said as I sat down with an pleased look on my face.

The lunch bell had rung ten minutes ago and right on cue a trio of girls with more make-up on then ever need, tub tops, mini skirts that were way to short and high heal boots walked up to us. I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye and grunt 'Scruts' I thought grimly as they came closer.

They glared at me and regarded me as if I were some kind of deadly dangerous insect that needed to be exterminated immediately. They then looked to Tala and Kai and batted their long heavy covered eyelashes "Oh, Tala baby why didn't you call me over the weekend and why haven't you introduced me to your new friend?" Scarlet said, she was the head of the 'Scrut Squad' as I like to call them and took her place possessively on his lap.

I ground my teeth together trying not to growl as she placed a kiss on his lips, honestly it's enough to make anyone sick. Tala wasn't too pleased with the sudden action either as he pushed her off. Scarlet scowled as she landed on the ground "Ow, Tala sweetie what was that for?" she asked Tala glared down at her "For being a pain in my ass ever since we dated and even before!" he told her in a level as he stood.

I suppressed my laughter by biting my lip I would be in so much shit if she caught me laughing. Scarlet growled as she glared at him 'I'm guessing she didn't like getting rejected this way, or being rejected at all' I thought. Scarlet stood with a proud aura trying to hide the embarrassment of being rejected by the most popular guy in school in front of everyone.

Tala glared back challenging her to defy him, Scarlet growled again as she grunted "You were a waste of my time anyway" she said as she regarded him coldly she turned and stalked off with her minions behind her.

Once she was fully out of sight I howled with laughter "Th-that was pri-priceless, Tala!" I laughed Tala smirked in my direction but I swear I saw some kind of emotion…regret? No, Tala was the one who broke it off. He wanted this right? Tala then as if reading my thoughts put on a fake smile and joined in with the laughter. "Yeah she is kinda pathetic."

Kai looked confused as to why we were laughing I stop laughing after awhile and look at him then at Tala and grinned "Okay, What do you lot plan to do after school?" I asked Tala shrugged (a standard response) "Whatever, as long as those bitches are far away and out of sight" he murmured.

"Kai?" I asked Kai shrugged "I'm not too familiar with this area" he said, that was perfect a grin spread across my face. "Well then you need a proper tour" I stood they both looked at me as if I were crazy as I pulled them to there feet and drag them towards the door then stopped. I had gotten a little ahead of myself. "Hehe sorry, forgot we still had school." Both boys shook their heads before returning to their seats.

--------

"Zahra, where the hell are you taking us!" Tala demanded "Around the whole town" I answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world Tala raised an eyebrow "Why?" he asked "Kai needs a tour of the town, dumbass" I snickered "No, I'd rather get lost a few times and figure it out for myself." Kai voiced out his opinion I roll my eyes "But Kai-," I was cut off "No" Kai growled his tone was final.

I was about to cringed at his harsh voice but instead I raise my head high and glare at him. Kai was taken aback by my action but he smirked as if he were challenging a six-year old. I growl as a scowl crossed my face no way was I about to let him take me down with out a fight. "Are you really going to waste my and your time by having a fight right in the center of the town, just because I don't want a tour?!" Kai growled.

"No one asked you to come here, Hiwatari!" I sneered "No one wants you here anyway!" I growled as I came close to him. Kai smirked at this his warm breath lingered along my face. "Maybe no one else wants me here, but I can see clearly that you do" he whispered.

My eyes flashed with anger "even though what he said is true, there is no way in hell am I going to let him know" I thought as I growl "Sod off, Hiwatari" I hiss in his ear before I turned and stalked off.

"Fine" Kai whispered as he turned and walked off in the other direction. Tala blinked confused as to what just happened "Where'd they go" he asked before he shrugged and walked off as well.

--------

I glower as I walked back to the house "Stupid, smart assed cool dude wanna be." I growl under my breath as I slam the door close "Jeez, what da fuck is yo problem?" asked a voice of my father from where he was sprawled out across the couch with a beer can in is customary place, his hand. He was well on his way to drunk and I didn't want anything to do with him, I never did. Ever since my mother died my life took a turn for the worst and if it wasn't for Tala I'm sure I wouldn't be here. All that kept me hanging on was the fact that I knew he would be devastated of I offed myself. When I was younger I thought suicide was for the weak and attention seekers but when my life changed and my heart filled with desolation and misery I began to view the idea with a new light. Then there was the fact of how I would do it, I thought about it for a long time but I decided that I didn't want to die. Tala's life would be empty without me, sure he had his mother and father but I'm the light in Tala's life. Now that I think about it I'm too weak to actually kill myself, killing yourself is said to be weak but actually getting the courage to do it takes so serious guts and well, I guess I don't have the guts cause I'm still here.

--------

_Well that's the fist chapter edited and reposted for you and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me now what you think cause I am dieing to hear what you all think._

_Hugs and kisses_

_Perfect Rose._


	2. Chapter 2

**When you're an outsider looking in**

**Disclaimer:** Perfect Rose does not own beyblades just the storyline.

Life is hard when you have been forced to look after yourself from a young age and that is exactly what Zahra has had to do. With her best friend Tala at her side and a new spunk in town her life my just take a turn for the better.

--------

Chapter 2

--------

_Zahra's POV_

Have you guys ever seen 'A Walk To Remember'? I mean I'm sure you all have or read the book and if you have you would remember that romantic ever so tragic scene where Shane West and Mandy Moore pass each other in the hall and they eye each other with puppy dog eyes filled with longing, desperation, sadness and just a hint of love? Well I just had a similar experience, yeah I was walking down a hall, and guess who just so happened to be walking the other way? You guessed it, Kai. Anyway there was eye contact but it wasn't the ever so tragic, loving, desiring look, this look was filled with hatred and loathing, I'm surprised there wasn't any snarling, really I could swear the temperature dropped like ten degrees. I don't get it, yesterday he was all like '_Zahra, it suits you.' _And then he blew up in my face, everything was fine until I was willing to give up _MY_ time to show him around town out of the goodness of my own heart. Maybe someone could tell me what I did wrong cause I don't have a freaking clue! Seriously, where did I go wrong, was it because I was friendly? Oh well fuck it and fuck him! Hmn not a bad idea, hang on, very bad Zahra! Get your mind out of the gutter girl.

"Uh!" Ha? I'm sure I was walking a second ago and I don't remember commanding my legs to stop.

"Zahra?" Okay, friendly, warm and welcoming voice, ha that cancels out Kai. Ah nice solid chest, familiar cologne that would be Tala.

"Oh hey I didn't see you." I mustered up enough enthusiasm to offer him a smile. Tala shifted me around so that I was now facing the same way he was and I know that this was wrong but I couldn't help but notice how nice it felt when his hands were on my shoulders. Tala and I had all the same classes so I guess I should just let him lead me. I slung my arm around his waist to counteract the weight of his arm across my shoulders and we headed off in the direction of form class.

"Um, just out of curiosity why where you going the wrong way?" Tala gestured behind us with his free arm.

"Elementary my dear Tala, _HE _was going this way." I was silent for a moment, just think. "Tala what the heck did I do wrong? I don't get it." We weaved our way through juniors who gave us funny looks, which I had come to ignore. They were common occurrence whenever Tala and I were together. I guess they couldn't see what he saw in me, don't ask me what he sees in me cause I don't get it either.

"I don't know but I will ask him." Tala answered as he steered me around a group of guys talking about skateboards.

"You're the best." I jumped up and gave Tala a kiss on the cheek, there was the sound of hurried hushed voices from behind me, turning I looked at the giggling idiots and gave them all withering glares, honestly some people!

--------

As far as my social life went class was a disaster but I did manage to learn something so I guess it wasn't a total waste of sixty minutes of my life. I spent most of the time sitting beside Tala quietly doing my work and trying to ignore Kai and let me tell you, when the said person it currently dominating your thoughts and some of your personal space it's kind of hard not to think about them, especially when they are sitting next to you because that is where the teacher put him because she hates me. Yes, I thank you all for your sympathy.

Every now and then when my curiosity got the better of me I would give him a quick glance, not slow enough for him to catch me but so I knew what he was doing. What really shit me off was that I actually cared what he thought of me, the only other person's opinion I cared about was Tala's and here this bastard was occupying my mind and he had no right to be. I had more important things to be worrying about, I can't think of any right now but I'm sure there is something. I let my head fall forward to thunk on the desk, there was an amused chuckle from my right, yeah I'll give you one guess. From my left I felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head before a warm hand clasped my neck underneath my hair and I was pulled upright.

"Zahra the bell just went, go put your books away and I'll meet you in the cafeteria." (We had free period next) Tala rubbed the base of my neck. I still wasn't completely back in the land of the living so I gave him a stupid embarrassing answer with a little too much information.

"Whatever but I need to pee first, I may be a little late if there's a queue." All I got from Tala on that one was a blank look. "Yeah, you probably didn't need to know that." While Tala and I had been conversing Kai had been leisurely packing his things away, almost as if he didn't want to leave us. I grabbed my books and headed off towards the nearest bathroom.

---

Tala crossed his arms over his chest effectively blocking Kai's way out of the room. "So Kai, care to tell me what you're problem with Zahra is? I mean the two of you were fine yesterday until she offered to show you around and then you snapped." Tala shifted so that he was leaning against his desk no longer blocking Kai's way.

Kai leaned back against the row of desks behind him, looking at Tala he gave him a shrug. "I don't have a problem, she seems like a great girl it's just more fun this way." Kai shifted his books to his hip and gave Tala a wicked smirk.

"So you're just fucking around with her, for what the fun of it?" Tala demanded shifting off the desk to square his shoulders again.

Tala's aggressive movements didn't bother Kai though. "So I'm the first person to get under her skin ha? Interesting."

"Look, you seem like a great guy," Tala said in a mocking voice, using Kai's words against him. "But get this straight, if you fuck with Zahra I'll fuck with your face. Now are you coming to free period or not?" Tala offered a half smile he had done his job, he had defended and protected Zahra so now he was back to his usual calm self. Kai shrugged, both boys preformed a complicated handshake before they left the room friends once again.

---

_Kai's POV_

God this girl is a total freak and it is going to be so sweet playing with her mind and maybe even her body. From what I've seen of this school and all the people in it Zahra seems to have just about the best body in this place, that's what I don't understand, why aren't there guys swarming all over her? Was it because of Tala? There is something not quite right about these two but I can't put my finger on what it is. They could be the most popular people in the school but they are outcasts. Now what I'm about to say may sound a little gay to some of you but I'm comfortable with masculinity so I have no problem saying that Tala isn't a bad looking guy, defiantly above standard, or as most girls would call him 'sex on legs', walking talking sex on legs.

I looked across at Zahra, I had sat next to her just to piss her off and to see what I could get away with before she snapped. I didn't want to cross any boundaries with her but I would love to push them, see just what I could get away with.

Her cute little button nose with it's silver stud suddenly became very appealing to me, I have no idea why, I mean come on it's just a nose but it looked so cute and innocent which was the complete opposite to Zahra. Zahra had street smarts and I was sure she could handle herself if she ever needed to but I am sure that day will never come because whenever I turn around she is with Tala, he's like a guardian fucking angel. Not that I have a problem with that, the way I see it girls need protecting it's just a fact of life. They are smaller, weaker and therefore more vulnerable than men. Now that I was thinking about vulnerability I started to think about how far Tala would go to protect her and also what it would be like having Zahra vulnerable to me, like putty in my hands. I let out a silent groan at that idea, it was best not to get thinking about things like that or I may end up being the putty. To me Zahra seems like the type of girl who would rip out a guys' heart without even batting her beautiful eyelashes in other words she seemed cold, to everyone except Tala that is.

I think it's time to push the boundary. I slipped my hand off my lap from where it had been laying and put it on Zahra's upper and slightly inner thigh, I ignored the way my stomach heated up and waited for her reaction. Zahra went completely still for a moment before she turned and glared at me before she turned back to her potato gems that Tala had persuaded the lunch lady to heat up for her.

"So," Tala's voice cut across my impure thoughts. "Your place or mine?" my eyebrows rose at this unusual choice of phrasing.

"I think it will have to be yours, dad got a little iffy last time. He said we made too much noise." Zahra answered. Just to see if I could get a reaction out of her I moved my hand further upwards and inwards. After about an inch Zahra's hand clamped down on top of mine but instead of slapping it away she just moved it back to where it had been sitting before.

"What do you mean _we?_ You where the one who was screaming." Tala laughed poking her in the side and I felt my hand shift as she tried to wriggle out of the way. The laughter stopped suddenly and I felt another hand over mine, this time a lot bigger and stronger, this hand however instead of just moving mine lifted and twisted. I winced as I felt something click.

Tala's voice was so quiet that only myself and Zahra could hear him. "Do that again and you won't have a hand left." I looked across at Tala and was met with a stony face, I gave Zahra a quick glance only to receive a chilling smirk I now knew why she didn't remove my hand, she knew that sooner or later Tala was going to notice. What a smart little bitch!

--------

Tala and Zahra sat on Tala's couch watching a movie like they did every Wednesday and Saturday night. Tonight was Wednesday so they wouldn't be having a really late night because they had to get up for school the next morning.

"You know, this movie is really crummy!" Zahra was board with the movie, the popcorn was long finished and now she was peeling the husks off the unpopped popcorn kernels. "Can we change the movie?" Zahra whined once she had finished with the bowl of popcorn and put it back on the table.

"Zahra, there is only half an hour left will you sit here and watch it for me?" Tala gave Zahra a bright smile, the kind that melted other girls' knees but only resulted in Zahra rolling her eyes.

Zahra let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine whatever, but if I go to sleep it isn't my fault." Zahra flopped back onto the soft sofa letting her head fall onto Tala's shoulder.

"It must be so hard fighting with Kai all day." Tala mocked her even though there was a slight hint of irritation in his voice. He patted his friends head before slinging his arm around the back of the sofa and letting it fall onto Zahra's shoulders.

--------

_Well that is chapter two done for you. I really hope you enjoyed it and I am looking forward to seeing what you have to say about it._

_Hugs and kisses_

_Perfect Rose._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Perfect Rose does not own beyblades just the storyline.

Life is hard when you have been forced to look after yourself from a young age and that is exactly what Zahra has had to do. With her best friend Tala at her side and a new spunk in town her life my just take a turn for the better.

--------

Chapter 3

--------

_Zahra's POV_

Zahra growled as she waited for Tala to get to her house "Why now of all days?" she murmured as she looked down the road for about maybe the tenth time that morning. Suddenly a red Mustang Convertible pulled up to the curb almost hitting Zahra she glared at him "Jackass, watch it next time okay?" she growled getting into the car.

Tala smiled sheepishly "Sorry Zar, I'm still getting use to the stick" he apologized Zahra sighed in frustration "Fine, but next time you nearly run me over you won't be driving for quite a while, I don't think you will be walking either." she threatened.

Tala smirked and nodded "Yeah, yeah I get it" he said not meeting Zahra's gaze. Zahra nodded "Good, so are we gonna go or just sit here and look at the scenery?" she asked. Tala sighed "Well it is nice here and all" he teased as his arm draped over her shoulder.

Zahra glared "Taala!" a voice whined, Tala looked towards the voice and sighed. Tala chuckled "Okay, I'm shifting into gear now" he said as he shifted into first gear causing the car to make a grinding sound. Zahra nodded and closed her eyes "And we're off" he said as he drove off the curb with several jerky movements.

"Geez Tala can you be anymore reckless?" Zahra said as she held onto her seat for dear life. Tala laughed "C'mon Zahra lighten up!" he said looking at her panicked face. Zahra glared "How can I lighten up when you're about to get us killed!" she said. "Well, look on the bright side to that, you wouldn't have to fight with Hiwatari anymore" Zahra growled "I rather fight with Hiwatari my whole life then to die in a ball of fire before I have my license" she said.

Tala rolled his eyes "Fine" he grumbled slowing down "Happy?" he said angrily Zahra nodded slightly as her grip on the arm rest loosened and some feeling came back into her fingers "Actually yes I am" she said as she kissed his cheek "Yeah whatever" he grumbled as he turned onto the highway staring dead ahead hoping Zahra couldn't see the blush he could feel spreading across his cheeks after her kiss. Zahra had kissed him tons of times before so why was he blushing now?

"Taala C'mon already hurry up" Zahra whined. Tala growled at the repetitive whining "Look I tried to go fast you wanted me to slow down, so I did" he said "I wanted you not to get us killed, but this is ridiculous people on bicycles are passing us" she said "All I'm doing is 10mph" he stated "Yeah on a 40mph zone, look I just want to get to school and back in one piece before I am 40!" she said. Tala sighed "Okay I'll speed up a bit" he said as he sped up.

Zahra slammed the car door shut breathing heavily. Tala's laugh earned him a death glare but he shrugged it off "I am going to kill you if you ever do that again!" she threatened, the threat made Tala smirk "You said you wanted me to speed up, and besides you're here in one piece before you turned 40 like you requested" he stated smugly. Zahra sighed "Fine, c'mon I don't want a lecture from the head bitch, today" she said walking into the school, Tala followed close behind.

--------

Kai smirked as he saw Zahra walk into homeroom he scowled at the figure that followed however 'How the fuck am I going to get her, if Tala follows her like a lost puppy" he thought grimly. Tala noticed Kai looking at Zahra and smirked almost as if it was a challenge Kai glared at the action as he grunted taking his seat. "So Tala, we're still going to that new club tonight right?" Zahra asked. Tala relaxed in his chair and nodded "Yeah, of course why wouldn't we?" he said as he glanced at Kai as his arm draped over her shoulders.

Kai growled at the gesture 'Why can Tala hold her as if she was his? But every time I try it I end up getting my hand sprained' he thought. Zahra shrugged "Just making sure, I still have to tell my step dad" she said and looked rather uncomfortable at the mentioned her step father. Tala noticed and pulled her closer comforting her.

Zahra smiled at this and rested her head on his shoulder soon the teacher walked in and the class began. "Can he make it anymore boring?" Zahra groaned only loud enough for Tala to hear.

Tala smirked at the comment "C'mon Zar it's not that bad" he whispered Zahra rolled her eyes "Yeah right, tell me how many eagle beak teachers do you know that teach history and are at least 100 years old? I mean this guy was practically there!" she hissed lowly. Tala chuckled "That's harsh, Zar" he said "But oh so true!" she smirked flashing him a chilling grin. Zahra giggled wickedly "Did you see that dinosaur in his yearbook picture?" she joked.

Tala couldn't help but laugh. The teacher turned glaring at them the chalk he held in his hand broke as his knuckles turned white as he clutched it "Both of you shut your traps before you both serve detention under my watch for the next week!" he yelled. The class cringed at his harsh voice but Zahra smirked unfazed and Tala looked like he would piss his pants any second. Kai watched the scene amused 'Already the first day back and they're already in trouble' he thought smirking.

"Do you understand?!" he asked glaring Zahra only nodded "Yes, sir I understand perfectly" she said innocently. Mr. Rano nodded turned back to the board "But you obviously don't" she said to his back. Mr. Rano turned glaring "What was that?" he hissed Zahra smirked

"I said you obviously don't understand" she repeated Tala glanced at her as if warning her to cool it. She shrugged the glance off and continued "Do you honestly expect that any of us students actually give a damn about what you do to us, most of the students you do order around hardly listen and skip the detention, I like many other students will not be seen in your frickin' detention hall! It's a waste of time!" She smirked while she flipped through her songs on her MP3 player. Mr. Rano glared but before he could say anything the bell rang and they left.

Tala howled with laughter as he and I walked out of that hell hol…-ahem- I mean school. "That was priceless, Zar!" he laughed still as we rounded the car to get in, suddenly before we had a chance to even get the key into the ignition my worse nightmare stopped us.

I scowl as I looked away, Tala smirked "Hey, Hiwatari" he said smugly. I look at him with a raised eyebrow 'What did he do?' I thought. Kai glared deadly at Tala "You!" he growled. I studied him with a bit of awe and some humour, he was covered in oil and smelled of sweat, petrol and a faint hint of cologne but somehow it smelt great! Uh whoa I did not just say that?

Did I? I shook my head "What do you want?" I asked annoyed. Kai flashed me a smirk then looked back to Tala "I need a ride" he stated bluntly Tala raised a mocking eyebrow as if he knew what was the problem "Why?" he asked Kai growled as his gaze shifted to the ground "My car broke down" he grumbled as if ashamed of the fact.

I shrug not caring "Then get it fixed or call a tow tuck" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kai glanced at me "Can't the wires are crossed and I don't have the needed tools with me plus my cell died" he stated shrugging.

I ground my teeth trying not to growl "Then catch a bus, there is no ways in hell are you sitting next to me!" I growled. Kai smirked "Deal" he said jumping into the seat next to me. I growled and look out the window but as if against my will, I couldn't stop blushing as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

_End Zahra's POV_

_Kai's POV_

I smirked satisfied once Zahra didn't pull away 'One step closer to having her' I thought as we drove off.

--------

_Well there you go, another one done and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I know lots of people have been reading this fic but no one is reviewing. If I don't get any reviews I won't update._

_Hugs and kisses_

_Perfect Rose._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Perfect Rose does not own beyblades just the storyline.

Life is hard when you have been forced to look after yourself from a young age and that is exactly what Zahra has had to do. With her best friend Tala at her side and a new spunk in town her life my just take a turn for the better.

Chapter 4

--------

It was raining, not the light rain that hangs around for day and makes you cupboards sprout green mould but the kind that drenches the earth and sends flowers into bloom.

Zahra sat on her front porch letting it wash away her pain, there was no sign of her tears as they mingled with the rain and ran off her chin but unfortunately the rain couldn't hide the bruise that was now blossoming over her cheek. It hurt so much, right on her cheek bone but that wasn't all that hurt. God she hated him, so much so that if he died tomorrow she wouldn't shed a single tear.

There was the sound of a motor at the end of the road Zahra ignored it but when it stopped infront of her house she looked up, hoping against all hope that it was Tala.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

The person before her pulled off their helmet. Hang on Tala didn't own a bike. Blue hair fell free of its constraints, it was Kai, what on earth was Kai doing here? Zahra chided herself for even caring at that moment she had more important things to be thinking about other than why Kai was at her house. Kai got off the bike and set the helmet down on the seat, he hadn't seen her yet. He turned towards the house and gave it a once over but his face gave nothing away, he had seen her now but still his face remained the same. Zahra dropped her head, she didn't want Kai to see her face, not now, not before she had a chance to hide it.

Kai walked across the patchy lawn and sat down on the bottom step beside her. "Why are you sitting here in the rain?" his tone was so different to the way he usually spoke to her that it made her look up, right into his crimson eyes. They were beautiful eyes, Zahra doubted that anyone else in the world had eyes that even came close to his. "Oh." Kai's eyes rested on Zahra's cheek. Carefully he lifted his hand to brush his thumb across her cheek but when she winced he pulled away. "I'm sorry." Kai stood. "Get up." Zahra didn't move, just looked up at him blankly. Kai extended his hand to pull her up. Zahra looked at the hand but slowly lifted hers and placed it in his. "Where are we going?" Zahra asked as Kai lead her to his bike. "Away from here." That was all Zahra needed to hear, she took the proffered helmet from Kai and pulled it down over her drenched hair ignoring the pain from her cheek before climbing onto the bike behind him. As Kai pulled away from the curb Zahra wrapped her arms around his waist holding on tight.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Fifteen minutes later they came to a stop outside a large iron gate Kai pressed a button and the gate opened silently. When they had stopped Zahra has lifted her head from where it had been resting on Kai's back to peer over his shoulder to see where they where. This must be where Kai lives she thought to herself but before her thoughts could go any further the bike began to move again, she tucked her head back down to rest on Kai's back and let her mind go blank.

What felt like seconds later the bike came to a stop and there was the sound of an echoing engine before Kai cut the ignition. Zahra lifted her head once more and looked around, they were in a garage, she could make out other cars but it was too dark to actually see what type or model they were. "You can get off now." Kai's voice came from somewhere infront of Zahra causing her to jump in the seat, a squeal shortly followed as she lost balance and fell of the bike with a thump.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Kai shook his head before helping Zahra up. Once she was standing he loosened the chin strap and pulled the helmet over her head. Zahra gasped with pain as the padding pressed on her cheekbone causing tears to well in her eyes once more. Kai stared at Zahra in the dark, he couldn't be sure but he had a sneaking suspicion that the bruise was worse than before, lifting his hand to her chin he tilted her head to look at the bruising better. "What happened to you?" Kai's voice was soft and filled with concern, like he actually cared. That thought made Zahra mentally laugh with resentment, the only reason Kai would want to know was to use it against her later on.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

"I don't want to talk about it." She tried to make her voice sound strong but the pain was really getting to her and when she spoke her voice shook. Kai dropped his hand to Zahra's shoulder before he pulled her towards him in a comforting hug. Zahra's breathing deepened, as Kai pulled her closer a scream was ripped from her small body. Kai promptly let go wondering what he had done to hurt her. Zahra dropped to her knees her breathing now ragged. "Jesus Christ!" Kai dropped down infront of her. "Shit Zahra I'm sorry." Zahra didn't answer right away, once she had composed herself again she stood and looked down at Kai. "Where are we going?" Kai stood not daring to touch her again she began to walk towards the stairs that lead to the kitchen and the rest of the house. "Follow me."

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again   
heed my lecture_

Zahra followed Kai through a series of halls and up several staircases until Kai stopped outside a door. "This is my room." He explained before he opened the door and stepped inside. Zahra stopped at the threshold looking around slightly in awe. Kai had noticed that Zahra was no longer following and turned back to see where she was. "You can come in you know." Zahra blinked several times before answering. "Oh right, sorry." Zahra entered the room and continues to look around now that she could see more. "Your room is really nice." Zahra breathed. "You know you can sit down as well." Kai went to his CD play to put on some music, as he lifted his arm to get a CD from the rack he noticed something on his arm, it was red, why the hell was the inside of his arm red? His eyes darkened as he looked back at Zahra, dropping the CD in his hand he crossed to the bed where Zahra had decided to sit. "Stand up." Kai demanded, there was anger in his voice, Zahra did what she was told and didn't protest when Kai began to lift her shirt up over her head, wincing slightly when the fabric brushed her other wounds. Kai turned Zahra around half not wanting to see what he knew was on her back. It was worse than he expected, her back was criss-crossed with cuts and the edges of the cuts were beginning to swell and bruise. Zahra let out a muffled sob, she felt so stupid, so pathetic, so dirty.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has._

"Who did this to you?" Kai ask as a rush of anger swept though his body. "Nobody important." Zahra muttered. "Kai, do you mind if I have a shower, I feel all sticky?" Zahra didn't even bother to hide her body from Kai, after all she was half naked. "Sure, I'll go and find you some clean dry clothes. The bathroom is through there." He pointed to a door on the left hand side of the room. Zahra nodded before heading in that direction. Kai sat on the edge of his bed waiting for Zahra to finish in the bathroom, about ten minutes later she came out wrapped in a towel. "Here put these on. I have to go and do something but I won't be long." Kai looked at his watch, it was getting kind of late, it was quarter past ten already. Kai left the room closing the door behind him.

He walked down the hall and into another room, pulling out his cell phone he punched in Tala's number.

"Hello?" Tala asked into the phone. Kai didn't bother with pleasantries. "What's the deal with Zahra?"

"What do you mean?" Tala wondered sounding slightly defensive. "Well she's in my room at the moment getting changed but someone has beaten the shit out of her!"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Tala growled into the phone. "Look I'm all for that but who the hell did this to her?"

"Her step farther, but if it's as bad as you say it is he's reached a new low." Some of the anger was leaving Tala's voice now only to be replaced with worry. "It might be a good idea if you talk to Zahra before you start a war that she is going to be stuck in the middle of. I'm going to keep her here for awhile so maybe if you could bring some of her cloths over tomorrow?" Kai asked. "Yeah, sure mate." Tala agreed. "I have to go." Kai pressed the cancel button before stuffing the phone back in his pocket. When Kai walked into his room moments later he found Zahra laying on his bed on her stomach in a pair of his boxer shorts and her bra but the clasp wasn't done up. When Zahra heard the door open she looked up. "I was going to wear the singlet but lifting my arms hurt too much." She explained. "It's okay. You know I'm going to have to disinfect those cuts don't you?" Kai's heart ached at the pained expression on Zahra's face. "Yeah I know."

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again._

Kai went into his bathroom and returned a little while later with cotton wool and some peroxide. "Just so you know, this is going to suck." Zahra let out a harsh laugh before giving Kai a level look. He sat down beside her and took the cap off the peroxide before tipping some onto the cotton wool. "You ready?" He asked softly. Zahra shook her head. "No." Kai dabbed the cotton wool onto one of the cuts. Zahra groaned and clutched Kai's leg with her free hand, the other was curled into a fist and pressed into her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has_.

As Kai cleaned another cut another groan escaped from Zahra mouth he let a small smirk play across his lips and a soft laugh escape from them. Zahra turned slightly and gave Kai a questioning stare. "I was just thinking that if I had you on my bed groaning in any other circumstance I would be a very happy man." Zahra just rolled her eyes. "Pervert." She said before she let out another groan as Kai ran the cotton wool and peroxide over another cut.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough._

Well I'm sorry that this took so long to get posted but you all know how it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review. Tell me what you think, what you like/ don't like, thinks that you want to happen ect

_P.S if you want to check out the song in this chapter it's called 'Face Down' and the film clip is on 'theperfectoasis's bebo page the url is _http://Maiden-Mai. x's and o's

_The perfect rose_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Perfect Rose does not own beyblades just the storyline.

Life is hard when you have been forced to look after yourself from a young age and that is exactly what Zahra has had to do. With her best friend Tala at her side and a new spunk in town her life my just take a turn for the better.

Chapter5

------------

He felt for her. That's what scared the proud blond haired teen the most. He had caressed her with such kindness that people would never expect that he was a loner. Dubbed an out cast by society, a cold-hearted teen. But what frightened her most was that she felt for him too. 'Yeah right, like that would ever happen' Zahra thought as she shut the book she had been reading.

Kai looked at her and their eyes met, ice blue met fiery crimson and for some strange reason Zahra couldn't look away. Just to imagine what it would be like to be held by his muscular arms, not because she needed help but because he wanted to made chills run down her spin.

Zahra sighed, this was all that she needed, she liked Kai! How can anyone like a self-centered, over obsessed, cold-hearted, ugly two-toned haired, amazing crimson eyes, sexy well built body of a god!...He was so perfect it was frustrating.

'Just great he not only made me fall in love with him, he also made me crazy!' Zahra thought. She sighed again making him look at her even harder, staring at him her eyes narrow "What?". Kai shrugged his shoulders "Where did you get these?" he asked gesturing to the cuts on Zahra's back, she look down "My step father" she said.

Kai nodded. "Tala will be here tomorrow with some of your cloths" Nodding her head Zahra's eyes suddenly widen as the statement finally sunk in. "I'm…I'm staying here?! But I can't!" Kai didn't even blink. "You're in no condition to go anywhere especially back to that place you call a home with an abusive step father who is probably waiting to give you another belting." Kai stated.

Wack! Kai looked stunned as he held his burning red cheek. "No one talks about my father that way; it's not his fault that his wife died of cancer, that he comes home late half stoned to death and drunk. Where he sits in bed and cries himself to sleep when he doesn't pass out on the couch. That he only beats me because he has no idea what to do with me!" She yelled in his face.

Tears pricked Zahra's eyes as she looked away letting them fall. "Actually its better if he beats me…at least he knows I'm alive" she whispered.

She could tell that Kai was still shocked. But her glare held firm through her tears. She sigh "I have to go" Zahra said before grabbing what was left of my cloths and walked out.

Kai stood there until he heard the door click closed, he then looked down before he walked over to his window. He could see her walking away, not looking back. He sighed again "Zahra…It isn't better this way." He whispered. The image faded into the rain, Kai suddenly felt strangely numb.**  
**  
Fear entered Zahra's eyes as she reached her home. Or now as she thought was her own prison. "Where were you, you little bitch!?" a rugged voice grumbled. Zahra walked into the living room to see her father sprawled out on the sofa with many empty beer bottles scattered out on the floor.

An empty pizza box was left on the table as flies buzzed around it. The house was hot, even with the rain cooling the night, the house had been shut up all day and was now rather stuffy. "Another mess for me to clean up, eh?" she mumbled as she started to pick up his mess as always.

Her father glared down at her "Do it right" he ordered 'As if there is any other way to clean up' she thought grimly as she continued ignoring his grumbling. Her father glared as he pulled at her tawny hair "I said do it right!" he growled. His breath didn't hide the smell of alcohol or of the many cigars he had.

It burned her eyes as tears emerged from the sent. Stinging her eyes she looked away "How about I go and iron you socks for morning?" she mocked in a super sweet voice.

He growled "How dare you mock me after all I've done for you!" he yelled as he finally stood, he towered over her. Zahra felt so small and weak when this happened. She glared up at him.

"All you've done for me?" she mumbled "You've done nothing but beat and abuse me all because your girlfriend left you and your wife and my mother died!" she ranted "You weren't even by her side to be there for her final breath! And now you think you've done everything for me?" she yelled all fear of this man was now gone, she know what was going to happen and no longer cared.

Smack.

Bruises formed as ribs cracked Zahra groaned as she lay on the floor just under her fathers' foot. She glared at him still. "You ungrateful bitch!" he yelled as he struck her again. With another kick from her father there was another crack followed by another groan. "You call me ungrateful, I clean up after you and never hear a thank you!" she said.

"Shut up!" he yelled. She could tell he was really drunk. As he undid his belt she coward and shook. 'Not the belt, please not the belt' she thought as she trembled hearing the snap as he whipped it in the air.

Crack, another groan….Darkness.

Zahra groaned as she lay limp on the floor her father glared down at her still a twisted bitter grin appeared on his flabby lips. "Useless, just as your whore of a mother was" he sneered. Zahra tried not to whimper in pain as she gave her step father a level stare "How dare you talk to me that way!" she breathed. Her father glared at her "What did you say?" he spat. Zahra stumbled as she stood "You heard me!" she hissed glaring. Her father growled as his eyes narrowed in a deadly motion, her eyes widen in horror she knew that stare.

"Why would you even care that I'm alive you don't notice that I'm hear anymore, what happened to you!" she screamed as tears finally fell freely, she fell on her knees and cried she finally cried like she was a lost scared child. She missed this, she missed being able to cry like she needed her father to protect her.

As if the cries of his stepchild were magic the heavy dark cloud of despair lifted. His dark brown eyes that were glazed over and had hardened were now soft as they once were. He kneeled down to Zahra and held her close "Shhh, I'm so sorry sweetie" he soothed. Zahra pushed him away and beat her fists into his chest "No, you're not! You're never sorry!" she cried. "I truly am, Zahra" he whispered looking down. Zahra glared "Don't say my name, don't you ever say my name!" she yelled.

"But I love you!" he said near tears. Zahra stopped and looked at him in shock "Love? Love?" her voice rose as she said the word time and time again before she knew it she was shouting. "You have no idea what love is!" she yelled at him. "I do too!" he argued like a child. Zahra glared "Sleeping with a whore doesn't count" she whispered lowly still remembering the cries of the two that had made her want to be sick.

"I don't have time for this now" Zahra sighed as she struggled out of his arm. She grabbed her jeans jacket and glanced back at her father who sat on the floor like a child he looked at her as if awaiting for her to say 'I'm sorry' she never did instead she said "I'm leaving now". She walked out the door without a second glance.

Once Zahra reached outside the door she pressed her back against it and look towards the sky, she cried again. "Why now, mom why did you have to die now!" she yelled. She slouched down and sat on the step "I miss you" she whispered. "I know I was a horrible daughter, but I don't deserve this kind of punishment" she said. "why'd he stop braiding my hair, why'd he stop feeding me, why'd he stop caring, why'd he stop loving me, why'd he stop being my father?" she whispered towards the sky.

Zahra sighed "What did I do wrong?" she whispered, but all those she spoke to were gone…he was no longer in her life. Loneliness was her father. Death was her mother.

"I don't want to feel anymore pain, someone help me please." 'Make me feel numb, no more pain for this child, erase, erase this pain, erase it all' she fell into darkness. 'Disappear before my eyes".

_**Well there is another one for you and I hope people will start reviewing now as updates are going to become more frequent. **_

_**So be kind, press the little purple button and review.**_

_**Hugs and kisses**_

_**The perfect rose.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Perfect Rose does not own beyblades just the storyline.

Life is hard when you have been forced to look after yourself from a young age and that is exactly what Zahra has had to do. With her best friend Tala at her side and a new spunk in town her life my just take a turn for the better.

Chapter 6

---------

--------

Zahra's POV

"Shit, shit, shit!" Yeah I know but I really wanted to get that off my chest. As of a few moments ago I am basically homeless, just peachy! And right now I have nowhere to go apart from back where I had just come from. There was always Tala but he would be so mad at me for going home but god did Kai rub me the wrong way. Yes I can admit that the guy is the equivalent of a sex god but what if there is no personality? He is just a shell, what's worse is he is totally arrogant, I mean can you say 'ego'? I'm sure you all can and now I have to swallow my pride and go and talk to him again, and after I went off at him before.

I'm gonna be lucky if he even lets me in. Did I mention it was raining again? It stopped shortly after I left Kai's but about half an hour ago it started again, heavier than before. Well might as well get this over with. Pulling my collar up around my ears I stepped out from under the veranda and out into the pouring rain. There is a kind of saying 'I walk in the rain so no one can see the tears I cry' there are variations on this saying but all in all it means the same thing but let me tell you I am done crying. My emotional quota for this year was all used up, maybe even the next few years. I'm not one of those little girls who cry when they break a nail partly because I've never had nice fingernails but what I'm trying to say is I'm not weak. In my life if I was weak I would be dead. So I got tough, I got smart and now I'm getting out.

End POV

--------

Kai stood staring out the window into the dark night, rain pelted against the window and he hoped that Zahra wasn't out in it; it was raining cats and dogs for crying out loud. Maybe he would drive by her house and make sure she was okay; there was no way he would sleep if he didn't know what happened to her.

Kai automatically headed towards his bike when he got to the garage but thought better of it. The road would be slippery and he didn't want to have an accident. Looking down he noticed a few drops of blood slowly seeping their way into the concrete, Zahra's blood.

Grabbing a set of keys off the wall Kai headed towards a Honda civic, even though it was a slightly older model, 2001 it was one of his favourite cars. The past couple of years Honda had taken the sleek lines away from the Civic the body had no definition, no personality. No Kai like his Civic just fine. Pressing the button for keyless entry Kai opened the door and got in before turning the ignition, the growl from the engine reverberated around the garage and it had him smirk. Shifting into gear he drove out of the garage and down the driveway.

--------

Zahra was fed up with walking, besides she was in too much pain to go much further, the cold was seeping in making her ribs hurt even more. The pain was that intense she was finding it hard to breath. Slowing she made her way to a brick fence and leaned against it. She didn't intend to say for long but once her legs stopped moving her knees buckled and she sank to the ground. Mud seeped up around her knees and stained her clothing. Zahra let out a frustrated sigh, just great, all she needed, a pair of legs that didn't want to work. Giving up she rested her head against the cool brick, well then when whoever lived here went to get their mail in the morning they were going to get a nasty shock. Zahra let her eyes flutter closed; she was so tired she didn't care anymore.

--------

Kai wound his way though the maze of streets towards Zahra's house. It hadn't crossed his mind that she would go to Tala's house. On instinct he turned left instead of continuing along the road and god he was glad he did, as he reached the next corner he spotted something leaning against a wall. Slowing Kai peered through the windscreen, windscreen wipers working over time. Someone was slumped against the wall. Kai stopped the car, pulling his collar up he got out of the car and made his way to the person, he was going to be pissed if it turned out to be a drunk bum passed out from too much booze. As he drew closer the figure slumped to one side, sprawling out on the grass.

Kai took one look at the figure and felt his chest tighten, it was Zahra and she was so pale, almost blue, god how long had she been out here? Bending down he lifted her up into his arms she let out a whimpered and muttered something incoherent before falling unconscious again. Her head lolled against his shoulder as he carried her to his car. Opening the back door he laid her down on the back seat before tucking her legs in and closing the door. Kai drove back to his house considerably slower than his previous trip, after all Zahra wasn't wearing a seat belt. He had the heater on full blast, filling the car with hot dry air, the heat caused the windows to fog up every few minutes but Kai just cleared a patch with his jacket sleeve.

Fifteen minutes later he was pulling up in his garage. It felt good to step out into the fresh cool air after being in the stifling heat of the car but Zahra had been so cold that he had put up with it. Opening the rear door he noticed that Zahra's lips were starting to regain some of their colour, previously they had been a bluish purple kind of colour and her skin had looked grey, now her cheeks held a slight pink tinge. Picking her up again Kai made his was back up to his room. Stripping off his jacket and shirt Kai walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. Going back to his room he did the same to Zahra before carrying her into the bathroom and stepping into the shower with her still in his arms. With any luck when she warmed up she would regain consciousness.

After several minutes Zahra began to cough and splutter, she struggled to sit up in Kai's arms but he only held her tight. "Stop." Zahra continued to struggle. "Stop! You're okay now Zahra." And she stopped, blinking water out of her eyes she looked up at Kai. "How did you…?" but Kai quickly silenced her. "Don't worry about it now, I'll tell you later but now you have to get warmed up." Kai could still feel the cold seeping out of her body and into his. She obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck so she wasn't a dead weight anymore. "Thank you." She mumbled into his chest as she shuddered as some cool air touched her exposed skin.

--------

Tala didn't bother going to Zahra's house to get her clothes, she had a stash at his house so he emptied all the draws into an old school bag before heading to his car calling a good bye to his parents on his way out the door.

--------

Kai watched Zahra as she slept, he himself hadn't gotten a wink of sleep but he was so worried about Zahra that he didn't need it, though he had to admit watching someone as they slept, waiting for any sign of change in their breathing was slightly tedious. There was the sound of a car door closing outside which floated up through the house, a minute later Tala appeared in the doorway. "How is she?" Kai had decided not to mention the fact that Zahra had stormed out of his house the previous night.

"I don't know man; I mean she is in pretty bad shape." Kai knew that she had gone home once she had left here, there were fresh wounds on her body and there was dark bruising around her ribs. "He's done a real number on her." Both boys sat watching the sleeping form for an hour without speaking. Tala shook his head. "I have no idea why you went to her house but I'm bloody glad you did." Tala looked across at Kai their eyes met, Kai simply nodded. Tala wasn't going to ask questions he didn't need answering which took some of the pressure off. "How long has she been out for?" Kai did a quick calculation in his head. "Seven maybe eight hours, she should wake up soon." Tala nodded before returning his gaze to the sleeping girl. "I'm going to go and call a doctor, I did the best I could but she needs to see someone." Kai left the room leaving Tala alone with Zahra.

Tala crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Zahra Tala felt an uncontrollable anger. How could he do this to her, she was so small and so innocent she hadn't even had her first kiss, how could anyone want to hurt her, it was beyond him. Tala had known Zahra for most of his life and it saddened him so see how she had changes since her mothers' death, at first she was devastated and slowly she began to withdraw into herself. She became shyer around people and then the abuse had started and she was a completely different person. Her sweetness had been replaced with aggression and a hidden fire; walls went up around her mind and heart.

She had become cold to everyone except him and now Kai. That was also a worry why had she opened up to Kai, a complete stranger who had been a complete ass to her. Sure Kai had been fine with him but he had seen the way he treated Zahra some times and it wasn't polite or respectful. Now here she was lying in Kai's clothes in Kai's bed in Kai's house, why hadn't she come to him? Tala would do anything to protect her and she knew that so why him? Deep down Tala knew the reason but he didn't want to acknowledge it, slowly he was loosing his best friend and there was nothing he could do apart from watch her walk away from him.

While Tala had been deep in thought he had begun to look around the room but didn't take anything in when he felt movement on the bed however, his head snapped back to Zahra. Two bleary eyes looked up at him through thick lashes. "Hi Tala." Her voice was soft and slightly hoarse. Tala watched a gentle smile cross her face before replying. "How are you doing?" he reached down and took her hand that had been resting on the covers. "I feel like shit actually." The soft smile turned to a rye one. "Here, let me have a look." Zahra lifted her arms so Tala could pull down the covers. Once the covers when down Zahra put her arms above her head, she winced and the movement tugged at her skin. Laying flat on her stomach Zahra allowed Tala to left up the back of the singlet she was wearing. Tala felt his anger increase as he looked at the wounds, some were very deep and there was some very dark bruising around several of her ribs.

"He said he loved me." Zahra mumbled into Kai's pillow. "Zahra," Tala found it hard to speak, a lump had risen in his throat and he felt his eyes prickle with tears that were begging to fall. "I know he is all you have left but this isn't love, you know I can't let you go back there." Tala carefully replaced the singlet before pulling the covers back up. "Where am I going to go? Live with you and your mum and dad? Stay with Kai? Yeah I can really see that one working out can't you?" Zahra began to mutter something incoherent as she tried to sit up. "Actually that was exactly what I was thinking. My parents love having you there and if we explain everything to them they will be happy to have you there for good."

"Tala, you life in a two bedroom apartment, your parents have one and you have the other, where am I going to sleep?" God why did moving have to be so painful? "In my room where you always stay. I can get rid of my big bed and get two singles if you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me anymore." Zahra looked at Tala blankly. "I have never had nor do I now have a problem in sleeping in the same bed as you, I do trust you Tala." Tala grinned. "Fine it's all settled then, when you are better you will come and live with me, I will tell the rents and it will all work out perfectly." Tala was gone before Zahra could say another word in protest.

--------

Zahra managed to sit up and looked around the room, it looked different when sunshine shone through the curtains. The night before even with the light on it seemed dark but now with the sunshine the room seemed to glow, it was warm and welcoming, it was nice.

"Why are you up?" If Zahra had been standing she would have jumped but seeing as she was sitting in bed her head twisted to look at the new comer. She smiled at Kai, not knowing why. "The ceiling was getting kinda old." She offered a shrug but eminently regretted it when she felt it pull all the way down her sides. "My doctor is going to come and see you soon so then we will know what to do with you. He might want to put you in hospital for a few days, just to make sure you don't have an infection." Kai watched as Zahra's jaw dropped.

"Kai I'm not going to hospital." She didn't bother to get overly dramatic about the subject and besides Kai was more likely to respect her wishes if she was rational. "Why don't you want to go to hospital, you may need to." Kai was still standing in the doorway, somehow he found it hard to actually step into his room. "Kai come and sit next to me, I have to tell you something." Zahra patted the bed beside her and waited as Kai walked across his room to where she sat.

"I know you and Tala mean well but I can't go to hospital, people die in hospital and I have no intension of dying so there is no need for me to go. A few years ago my mother died in a hospital, she had been there for months and there was nothing they could do for her. What is the point of being in there if they couldn't help her? So I can just wait to die? Somehow I don't see that working for me." Zahra looked at her knees as she spoke, she didn't want to see Kai judging her. What he said next however had her in complete shock. "Zahra do you know why I moved here?" Kai asked.

Zahra looked up from her knees and shook her head. "A few weeks before I came her my parents died I spent weeks in the hospital with them but they never woke up and then they turned off the life support. The doctor and nurses left the room and I sat there holding my mum and dad's hand as they died. They both held on for a few minutes once the life support was off but then… well it was just enough time to give me false hope. If you have to go to hospital I'm going with you okay? I'll stay with you the whole time. Besides it won't be for long." Zahra was now openly staring at Kai, her mouth moving as if she was about to say something but no words came out.

Kai gave her a weak smile. "It's alright; you don't have to say anything." Kai reached out and took her hand offering silent support. They sat in silence both dwelling on their sorrows until Zahra finally managed to find her voice. "How? I mean why were your parents in the hospital in the first place?" she didn't think he was going to answer so she gave his hand a soft squeeze. "They used to love the opera, one night they were coming home and someone in the oncoming traffic had fallen asleep. He went straight over the medium strip and hit their car head on. He died at the scene. I went to his funeral but I couldn't get out of the car so I sat there in the parking lot the whole time and then when people started to leave the church I left." Kai gave her hand a squeeze in return when he saw the tears in Zahra's eyes. "God how do you act so normal?" Kai just shook his head. "This isn't me Zahra; this is what I've become,"

_Well that is another one for you, I hope you all liked it cause it took a while to write._

_Please review_

_Hugs and kisses_

_The perfect rose_


End file.
